Una estupida tarde de lunes
by Aoir-neko02
Summary: un endo jodido,una Haruna incapaz de estar en una cosa,un kido deprimido,un fuso al que le faltan bananas,goenji y su gomina de chica,y tachimukai con su inocencia ya saben..."Una divertida tarde de lunes"


Aoir-neko:en fin llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir y e decidido hacer un one-shot sin sentido y para divertirse xD asi que DIVIERTANSE

* * *

Era una preciosa mañana de Lunes...Mentira en realidad el tiempo estaba horrible y habia tormenta y para colmo era lunes y nuewstroi queridisimo capitan de nmuestro equipo estaba hasta los huevos debido a que no podia practicar choccer,dijo...Soccer

Endo:¡Estoy arto de esta maldita lluvia!

Tormenta:Yo tambien estoy jodida por tus gritos asi que callate ¬¬

Endo:LA LLUVIA ME HABLA ¡SOY MOISES!-se va corriendo y todo el mundo le toma por loco-

Aki:dios de mi santisima trinidad...morena de la carmen de mairena...del espiritu santo y jesucristo...unidos por ese lazo que...

Todos:JODER CALLATE

Someoka:la lluvia esta to`joia (me hace ilusion poner a someoka de cateto xD)

Natsumi:POR MI YANDERISMO CALLENSE

Tachimukai:-Jugando en la lluvia se resbala pero ese no es el Tema...-

Kazemaru:¿y endo? ._.

Kido:PERDI MI PARTIDA EN "Pacman" ¡MALDITO FANTASMA ROJO!

Endo:-siendo atacado por la lluvia-AUXILIO,SOS,DIRSQUEPNORP

Haruna:-jugando a poker-pareja de tres

Tsunami:Haruna estamos jugando al parchís

Haruna:AQUI SE JUEGA A LO QUE YO DIGA

Endo:BASTARDOS AYUDENME

Goenji:¿fuduo por que lloras?

Fuduo:perdi mi banana T^T

Tachimukai:-despues tropezarse siguio corriendo y se tropezo con una cascara de banana xD-

Tobitaka:el sol me queda toramaru

Toramaru:si no hace sol y estas en bañador ¬¬u

Tobitaka:¡Disfrutemos de la vida!

Endo:-sufriendo una lluvia acida xD-

Natsumi:bañamos a la playa

Someoka:ou´ esto ez demaciao´ pa´ mi -se va a jugar al "furbo"-

Aki:santisima pura de la crista del vigina olandes y la mery popins

Tsunami:KIDO DEJA ESE BAZUCA

Kido:PERDI MI PARTIDA-disparando a diestro y siniestro-

Endo:le da un misil y esta hasta el arrastre-

Tachimukai:-se tropieza con una lata y cae al suelo...pero nos hemos desviado otra vez-

Aki:-abrazando su rosario-Y el angel dijo:"¡Su nombre debe ser Jesus!"

Haruna:hake-Mate

Fubuki:seguimos jugando al parchís...

Kido:Tendre que comenzar de nuevo al nivel uno...

Fuduo:mi banana se fue al cuerno T.T

Endo:-entra en la caseta-Haganme caso T.T

Tachimuki:Necesito atencion Medica T.T

despues de eso todos se fueron a casa

**En la kéli de endou**

Endo:MAMAAAAA ¿esta mi ropa limpia?

Madre de endou:claro pero...hijo,¿no crees que seria mejor que dejaras de llevar calzones de "Hello kitty"

Endou:pero mama...Kitty siempre estara en mi corazon y en mi ropa interior :3

Madre de endou:vale anda vistete que ya mismito cenamos

Endou:esta bien Mama

**En la kéli de Kido y Haruna**

Haruna:KIDO ¡me a pasado algo extraordinario!

Kido:¿el qué,haruna?

Haruna:¡Creci me volvi mas alta!

Kido:¿a,si? ¿cuanto?

Haruna:¡1 CENTIMETRO!

Kido:¡UN PALO!

Ambos:OHHHHH-gritando asombrados para luego reirse-

**Kéli de goenji**

Goenji:Yuka...tengo que decirte algo

Yuka:¿me vas a explicar como vienen lo niños al mundo? Nana no me lo quiere decir

Goenji:Ooooh no...nooo obvio que no porsupuesto que no Pursupuestisimo

Yuka:¿me vas a explicar como es que en Go tengo el pelo rosa?

Goenji:no...¿de que hablas?

Yuka:de nada...-escondiendo su bola de bruja-

Goenji:me quede sin gomina...¿puedes volver a comprar?

Yuka:¿aun te da verguenza?

Goenji:si...

Yuka:esta bien...¿gomina super extra sensitive para atraer a cualquier chico,no?

Goenji:si :3

Yuka:¿sabes que es de chica no?

Goenji:me suaviza el pelo y es mas facil quitar las puntas

Yuka:lol-se va a comprar-

**En algun lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme...**

Tachimukai:¡Tsunami! ¿Recuerdas que quedamos hoy?

Tsunami:si...

Tachimukai:¿por que vas en pijama?

Tsunami:...-Señala a un lado-¡MIRA UN PALO!

Tachimukai:¡¿DONDE LO DESEO!?

Tsunami:SI,LO DESEAS

Tachimukai:-se va corriendo por el palo-

Tsunami:e.e

**_Y COLORÍN COLORADO TACHIMUKAI NO ENCONTRO EL PALO Y TODO SE HABÍA ACABADO DEBIDO A QUE A ENDO LE ENTRO PULMONÍA Y TUVIERON QUE PAUSAN LA SERIE_**

_**¡FIN! DE ESTE ESTUPIDO ONE-SHOT**_

* * *

Aoir-neko02:hola e.e espero que les gustase a todos aunque fue estupido y sin sentido espero haberles sacado una sonrisa ^^


End file.
